


Finding Light

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange occurrences happen frequently on The Lost Light. Though interfacing is not uncommon, it comes as shocking to the crew as to who is interfacing so late in the night cycle.</p><p>It even has Rodimus a little flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Lost Light

The hallways throughout the ship were quiet considering it was the night cycle. Though there was always something going on. Rodimus swore it was something different. Fighting, singing, drinking - that was a normal occasion though - but interfacing among the crew were always kept quiet. Sometimes anyway. There were some who just didn't care about who heard what went on within the hab suits.

Rodimus cringed mentally as he laid on his birth staring up at the ceiling. The god awful clang of pelvic armor banging together filled his audios. Whoever it was surely was not letting up on whoever they were fragging senseless. The painful truth - he knew it was either Ultra Magnus, Drift, or Megatron since their hab suits were at that end of the ship. Immediately anyone would rule out Ultra Magnus. Drift kept to himself and his meditation. Megatron, well, he didn't care for any autobot on the ship. Maybe tailgate, but Cyclonus seemed to have already claimed the bomb disposal bot. He just couldn't wrap his mind around who it could be.

A knock on his door disturbed his thoughts as he looked up toward the door. "It's open," He said over the noises of interfacing.

The door opened to the psychiatrist glaring at him. He was clearly annoyed, as were the other bots leaning against the wall behind him.

"Terribly sorry for disturbing you, Rodimus. I think the reason why we're all here is obvious," rung said taking his glasses off as he looked to his captain.

Rodimus stood from his berth with a sigh and made his way to the door. He really didn't want to deal with this issue, but Unfortunatley as the captain he had to. Or, he could just leave it to Magnus. Ultra Magnus wouldn't tolerate the situation, but he also wouldn't stop it.

"Sorry, guys," Rodimus began as he leaned against the door frame. "I'll take care of it."

"It's coming from the captains hab suit," swerve chided as he made his way up to Rodimus and Rung. "Just after he left my bar he went to his room and that's when this started."

Rodimus scoffed and crossed his arms. "Who knew the old fragger had it in him."

Standing from leaning against the door frame, Rodimus proceeded down the hall toward Megatron's hab suit with the others following him. Just as swerve said, the clang of metal grew louder but stopped when he was only a few feet from the door. All bots froze in their tracks when footfalls could be heard from behind the door. The sound of mumbling could be heard as the door slid open. As Megatron stepped into the light of the hall, the crew members stood at attention, gaping at their Captain. Freezing, Megatron looked at the bots in the hall and Immediately his hand went to cover the smeared tranafluids covering his pelvic plating.

"What's the meaning of this?" He sounded panicked as he stepped back into his hab suit. "Why is everyone surrounding my hab suit, Rodimus?"

Rodimus rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "I had a complaint about loud noises... coming from your end of the hall." 

Megatron's body stiffened and he shuttered his optics. Of all things, the entire ship had to pick up on him interfacing. He highly doubted anyone would ever let him live this down. Especially if they found out just who he fragged. Glancing over his shoulder, he was relieved to see Whirl in stasis.

"My apologies," Megatron said as he looked out at the crew. "Return to your hab suits."

Everyone turned to return to their hab suits. All except for Rodimus. The bot just stood in the hall, his optics never leaving Megatron. Rung took notice and watched as the younger bot all but stared down the captain.

"Rodimus-,"

"Who's in there with you," Rodimus ignored rung as he walked up to Megatron, trying to see past him.

"No one," Megatron said firmly before shutting the door.

Rodimus rolled his optics and walked toward to rung. "He's such a sparking."

"Why does it concern you so much as to who he interfaced with?" Rung asked as he looked up at the taller bot.

"'Cause a bot his age just doesn't do that!"

Quirking an eyebrow, Rung looked down the hall as he and Rodimus walked toward Rodimus' hab suit. "You don't even know how old he is, Rodimus. I suggest talking about this to him if you think it's an issue."

"Thanks," Rodimus sighed. "Goodnight, Rung."

As Rodimus stepped into his hab suit, he shuttered his optics and leaned back against the door. In all honesty, Rodimus would be lying if he said he never eyed the former Decepticon. The bot had rugged good looks, and he always found himself jealous of any bot who talked to the Captain. In the back of Rodimus' mind though, it would be wrong to confess to having been physically attraction to the mech. He was the Lord of the Decepticons and he was Prime. (That being the reason why Rodimus found himself hot for the mech.)

The young prime walked to his berth and laid himself down. He stared into the vast darkness of his room before finally shuttering his optics. Perhaps it was best to talk to megatron. Admitting he was attracted to the older Captain may not be the best thing to do. At least not now. If Rodimus were to confess Megatron about his attraction to him and Megatron were to reject him, that would only complicate their already complicated relationship. Be that as it may, if Megatron were to have the same feeling as the Prime did for him, would there relationship work out due to the stress aboard the ship?

Hell, Rodimus was getting stressed about everything as he laid in berth. Perhaps he would just let his feeling go like Optimus Prime did and continued to do. That seemed to be his best choice at the moment. Enough of that though. He really needed stasis.

If he could just calm himself down enough.


	2. Finding Light Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tension between Rodimus and Megatron.

"Captain on bridge," nautica announced as Megatron walked into the control room.

Murmurs and whispered could be heard throughout the room as megatron walked past the other bots in the room. Megatron tried his best not sneer as he made his way to blaster. Even he gave the captain an uncomfortable look as he picked up on some of the whispers.

"Anything to report?" Megatron asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Rodimus Prime asked to speak with you," blaster began. "He's in Rung's office, sir."

Giving a nod, megatron turned and walked toward the door. He glared at the bots he knew he saw last night before exiting the control room. Only to have an eruption of laughter escape through the crack of the closing doors. That only added to megatron's already horrible mood and dwindling patients for the normal antics aboard the ship. Everyone aboard the ship had horrible work ethic and were immature (except for a very few he knew who actually put effort into what they were assigned to do.)

Rung's office was quite aways from where megatron was, but he could enjoy the silence of the walk. He let his mind wonder as he walked through the empty corridors. Primus only knew what Rodimus could want, especially since he was in Rung's office waiting for him. It undoubtedly dealt with what went on last night. If whirl weren't so loud last night then he wouldn't have to deal with every crew member laughing behind his back. Megatron couldn't keep his temper down as he clenched his fist. Everyone acted as if they never interfaced before. He scoffed to himself at that thought. Though, if rung had a sex life with fortress maximuss, then anyone could have a sex life they kept hidden. Releasing all of the pent up energy through an overload was a great stress reliever. Maybe that's what Ultra Magnus. Megatron chuckled quietly as he imagined Ultra Magnus post - overload. The image quickly faded though since Magnus would panic due to the mess.

The primus forsaken ship really was filled with outcasts. And megatron and Rodimus were the ring leaders. The thought alone could drive anyone over the edge of sanity.

Rodimus waited outside of Rung's office until megatron rounded the corner. He held his head high with his shoulders squared and his hands behind his back. Everything about the mech spoke Leader. From the way he carried himself, to the hardened look on his face. Swerve called the look on megatron's face the permanent scowl. It was understandable why that look was permanent. Dealing with Starscream for so many years he really felt sympathy for the former decepticon leader.

"Captain," Megatron nodded to Rodimus as he stopped before the shorter mech.

Rodimus raked his eyes up Megatron's frame as he drew in a breath and finally met the mech ' crimson eyes. "I hope you weren't busy."

"Not quite. What is it you wanted to speak to me about?"

"Well," rodimus looked down at the ground as he searched for the right words to say. "Last night, who were you with?"

Megatron rolled his optics and shook his helm. "Unbelievable. Why does it matter, Prime?"

That remark snapped rodimus back to reality. Rodimus glared up at megatron and poked a finger at his chest. "Don't disrespect me."

"My apologies, Co - Captain."

"Smart ass!" Rodimus snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Megatron scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "How the hell should I know. At the moment I'm the captain of a ship full of sparklings."

"My apologies. We couldn't recharge with the sound of you fragging someone through the floor."

A sigh slipped past megatron's lips as his shoulders slouched. "It was whirl. Now, if you'll please excuse me, I have work to do."

Rodimus was uterly shocked at the fact that megatron actually interfaced with whirl. Of all mechs, megatron chose to sleep with the one mech that wanted the former war lord dead. It simply didn't make sense to rodimus. Besides his shock, rodimus felt a twinge of pain in his spark as he watched the captain disappear down the hall.

"I'm sorry," rodimus mumbled to the vast emptiness of the hall before he turned to walk into rungs office.

The psychiatrist leaned against the desk as rodimus leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "I suggested talking, not arguing."

"His a smartass, Rung," rodimus said as he looked to the smaller mech. "He's the reason I snapped.

Rung simply acknowledged with a nod as he took a seat behind his desk. "You're jealous of whoever megatron interfaced with."

"I am not."


End file.
